


Asche zu Asche

by spaghett



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, But mostly angst, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, OOMPH, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Post-Order 66, amnesiac cody, best dad obi-wan, no betas we die like men, or is it die like clones? I dunno, vodka aunt ventress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaghett/pseuds/spaghett
Summary: Obi-Wan kept the Skywalker twins despite Yoda's advice to separate them.  Now he's in over his head and doesn't know what to do.  Help does arrive, but in the form he least expected.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Asajj Ventress
Comments: 128
Kudos: 410
Collections: Yubi SW





	1. Liebe ist für Alle Da

**Author's Note:**

  * For [innocent_until_proven_geeky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocent_until_proven_geeky/gifts).



> This was supposed to be lighthearted, I swear--  
> It all started as a joke that Obi-Wan was Best Dad and Ventress definitely would be a vodka aunt--  
> Mistakes were made.  
> Tags and characters will be updated if I decide to actually continue this.

He knew he shouldn’t have kept the twins. It was too dangerous to keep both of them together, they were too powerful. But he needed to. He owed his brother that much after failing him. After paying so little attention to him that he felt the need to lash out and fall to the Dark Side. It hurt, but not as much as watching the Empire lay wake to a galaxy that used to hold democracy and freedom so near and dear to its collective heart. _Not that it mattered much anyway_ , he thought to himself as he hushed the quietly protesting Luke. He had been fussy lately, probably because of the fact he didn’t have his mother. He heard Leia start to fuss as well and internally groaned, going to stand up and hearing a knock on the door. “Great…” He muttered to himself as he placed Luke down to go answer the door, keeping his lightsaber hidden on his hip and under his cloak. “Yes?” He answered cautiously, trying to not open the door too much and reveal the helpless beings within.

A woman stood at his door, pale and tattooed with dark clothing and a frown on her face. The twin suns of Tatooine made her seem paler than she already was, her bright blue eyes narrowed against their bright light. “Well, Kenobi, are you going to invite me in or are you going to just leave me out here to melt?” She asked, her voice smooth and almost taunting. Obi-Wan nodded, moving out of the way to let Ventress saunter in. “I didn’t take you for the type to hide in shady places,” she commented. “But I’m sure with the death of all your precious Jedi, you have no choice.” She sat down, staring at him.

“Yes, well, we can’t all be bounty hunters to hide,” he teased her in an almost flirting way, pouring blue milk into two cups for them. “Some of us actually need to be around,” he hinted mysteriously as he sat down. As if on cue, Luke started fussing again, causing Leia to fuss as well as Obi-Wan sighed. “If you’ll excuse me,” he requested in his thick Coruscanti accent, going over to the room he had set up for the twins. He picked up Luke first, then Leia, humming soft melodies to them to calm them down.

Ventress stood up, amazed and slightly confused as to how one of the most devout Jedi Masters ended up with not only one, but two babies. She walked over to him, her heart melting at the soft, innocent faces of all three people in the room. “Mind telling me what’s going on?” She asked softly, wanting nothing more than to hold one of those babies so close and never let go.

Obi-Wan looked over at her, his bearded ginger face smiling as he recognized the wanting look on her face. “I’m not sure if you ever noticed, but Anakin had a secret marriage. These are his twin children.” He sighed softly. “Not a day goes by that I wish he and Padmé got to watch them grow up…” He whispered as he ran his hand over Leia’s now-sleeping head. “I can’t help but think that if―” Ventress placed a finger over his lips, hushing the now-babbling former Jedi Master. She wordlessly hugged him, not expecting any words or action from the broken man in front of her. She felt him bury his head into her shoulder as he held Luke, her shoulder getting soaked by his silent tears as he _finally_ let himself mourn his brother.

Ventress eventually pulled away, moving Obi-Wan’s bangs out of his eyes and looking at him softly. “None of your theatrics, Kenobi,” she gently teased him. “We knew it was inevitable that Anakin would eventually fall. All we can do now is take care of his children.” She picked up Leia, a genuine smile gracing her face for the first time in possibly years.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow as he gave his trademark smirk. “We?” He asked jokingly. “I don’t remember asking for your help.” Secretly, he was grateful to have Ventress’ help. He knew he wouldn’t be able to do this alone and Ventress was, well, not necessarily a friend, but certainly an ally. There was good in her heart, even if she tried to hide it. She would be good for the twins. He put Luke down, finally returning the hug that Ventress gave him. “Thank you,” he told her gratefully. “I don’t think I could do this alone.”

Ventress chuckled, a _real_ chuckle, not her witchy cackle meant to taunt and terrify her enemies on the battlefield. “Of course not, Kenobi, you don’t even take care of yourself half the time.” She put Leia down, a wry smirk on her face as she felt Kenobi’s anxieties ease. She heard him chuckle softly, walking with her back to where they were drinking milk. In this galaxy of insanity, she was grateful that he of all people had survived. Even during the Clone Wars, Kenobi was a source of calm during the storm. A beacon of Light that could never be snuffed out. It never wavered or flickered, the other Jedi drawing strength from his steadiness. Even now, with how scarred his heart was and how much reason he had to lose faith, he was still as steady as the rotation of the stars and the planets and even the galaxy. It called to her, a steady pull that couldn’t be ignored. Maybe it was time to stop resisting.

The two embraced tightly before sitting down, the pair just existing in the Force and relying on the other’s strength. Their breathing synced up, their bond strengthening with each passing moment as they eventually pulled away. They rested their foreheads against each other, a silent promise to each other being made to make the twins the first priority always, even before the other person. A strange family, to say the least, the three Force-sensitive humans and the Force-sensitive Dathomirian Nightsister, but a family nonetheless. Ventress eventually pulled away, sitting down again and drinking some of the milk. “This is only because you saved me from Dooku,” she told him slightly scathingly, a little defensive from the raw emotional moment they just shared. Obi-Wan cracked a smile and sat down, clearly also shaken down to his core from the moment.

“I imagined as much,” he teased her, knowing it was truly out of her need for someone who understood the mess in her head. “Why else would you come looking for me?” He teased her, his bright blue eyes looking at her knowingly. His beard hid his mouth, but that didn’t make him any less expressive. If anything, it made him more expressive. Ventress gave him a dirty look, finishing her milk and standing up. “Leaving so soon?” He asked, slightly disappointed internally. It got lonely out past the Dune Sea occasionally.

Ventress looked at him, sighing softly. “Not yet,” she confessed eventually. “Is there a place I could sleep?” She asked. “It’s getting late and you aren’t easy to find.” Obi-Wan nodded, guiding her to his bed. She collapsed, not even bothering to change out of her bounty hunting get-up as her last thoughts were a realization that he didn’t have a second bed. She didn’t even have time to register this thought, though, before she was embraced by the peace of dreamless sleep.


	2. Hilf Mir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ventress and Obi-Wan bond, there's mention of heartbreak, and we all cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, y'all, I was going to post this tomorrow, but work loves to get in the way. So, here's chapter two a little bit early!  
> Also, that episode was not okay.

The barest hints of light were streaming through the windows when Ventress woke up. She slowly sat up, looking around before standing up. Her lightsabers and shoulder armor were no longer on her person, a quick scan around the room showing that Obi-Wan had taken them off so she could sleep easier. They currently rested on a small table by the bed, the armor freshly painted and her weapons polished. _He really needs to stop doing that,_ she thought to herself, _he’s far too kind for his own good._ She fitted her armor again, the metal plates clicking together in a familiar fashion as she stretched out and placed her lightsabers back onto her belt. A quick assessment of the house found Obi-Wan slumped in a chair in the room of the infants, one of them (she assumed it was Luke with how fussy he was yesterday) asleep in his arms. She smiled sadly, daring herself to imagine a future where this obviously caring man wasn’t in hiding with his fallen brother’s twins and a bounty hunter, but living happily with his own kids and a loving wife. Not her, obviously, that would be ridiculous. Her thought process was cut short by Obi-Wan slowly waking up, Ventress walking over and putting the infant back in their crib. “Good morning,” she told him simply.

Obi-Wan smiled at her, his eyes tired from undoubtedly being up late comforting the twins. “Good morning,” he told her sleepily. “I hope you slept well.” He walked with her to the kitchen, quietly making breakfast so the twins weren’t disturbed. Ventress smiled slightly, sitting down because she knew that Obi-Wan would insist on making the food alone. He was stubborn like that.

Ventress nodded, staying quiet so that the twins stayed asleep. “I did,” she whispered to him. “You slept in the chair.” She crossed her arms and her legs. “Why would you be so foolish?”

Obi-Wan sighed, finishing breakfast and putting her plate in front of her as he sat down. “I didn’t mean to. I just fell asleep while holding Luke.” Ah, so it was Luke. She was correct the first time. “I’ll make sure not to do it again,” he promised, smiling.

She shook her head, eating quietly. “I’ll believe it when I see it, Kenobi,” she told him sarcastically. “Like I said before, you don’t even take care of yourself half the time.” She finished eating quicker than she realized, looking up at the saddened Obi-Wan. “You miss him, don’t you?” She asked softly.

A nod. “More than I realized…” He admitted. “I never realized how alone I was until you arrived.” He looked back up at her. “That’s ridiculous, though. Missing my fallen apprentice. He killed…” He drew a sharp breath. “He killed _younglings._ Slaughtered them all in the name of _his new master._ ” Ventress’ eyes widened when she felt the sheer force of _anger_ rolling off of the man in front of her. Never had she seen him so dark. And just as quickly as it had appeared, it faded, leaving Kenobi’s usual Force signature in its wake. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you,” he apologized as he stood up and took her plate. “Let me get that for you.”

Ventress watched as her former enemy cleaned the kitchen quietly. So much had happened to him, and yet he persevered. The kitchen was as bare as the rest of the house, no doubt a result of the minimalistic ways of the Jedi. She did notice one thing, however. There was a holovid playing on repeat. It was from the war, taken from a wrist comm. It showed Obi-Wan standing and talking with a clone on an unknown planet. There was no audio, but the atmosphere was apparent, even through the shaky video. The clone had his helmet at his hip, head thrown back in laughter as the Jedi smirked and laughed as well. There was no mistaking the adoring look in both of their eyes. Normally she would mock the man in front of her for falling in love with a man bred for nothing but war, but it suddenly clicked in her mind.

That clone was probably the one that executed the infamous Order 66.

She couldn’t find it in her heart to be so cruel to someone who had been through so much. The end of the video was the clone looking over to the taker of the video, the clone running over as the taker ran off as well and ended the video. It started again. And again. And again. And again. She couldn’t take it anymore. Obi-Wan looked over at the sound of her fist slamming onto the counter. Tears were rolling down the pale cheeks of the bounty hunter silently. He was confused until he realized. Oh. The video. Cody.

One of the twins started crying.


	3. Mein Herz Brennt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ventress and Obi-Wan chat about things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is early again. XD Gotta love work not giving me a consistent posting schedule. It's kinda filler-ish, I apologize.

“Why do you continue to play that video, Kenobi?” Ventress eventually asked over tea, looking over at the counter. “Why relive that pain?” She heard the ginger man sigh, shifting slightly in his seat.

He looked over at the counter as well, a mournful look in his eyes. “Because I know that somewhere in this galaxy, Cody is still alive. I just hope that one day I’ll be able to see him again.” Obi-Wan sipped his tea slightly before setting it down on the table. “Even if he doesn’t remember me anymore.”

Luke and Leia were currently asleep, the twins growing faster than either of them had anticipated. Sleep was a rarity now for either adult taking care of them, so moments of peace like this were much appreciated. Ventress, despite her better judgements, had started to grow fond of the pair of infants and their sarcastic caretaker. It was better than the company she kept at Anchorhead. She sipped her tea as well, musing over her thoughts quietly. “I suppose that’s fair,” she admitted. “I must say, I did not expect you to be the type to chase after your second-in-command,” Ventress teased lightly. “That seems like something Skywalker would do.”

A small chuckle escaped before it turned into a genuine laugh. “Yes, I suppose it does,” Obi-Wan agreed. “I can’t say I was fully expecting it either.” A fond smile graced the former Jedi’s lips at the memories. “I was going to leave the Order after the war to be with him. We wanted to build a life somewhere quiet and just live.” He sighed softly. “I suppose it’s foolish to reminisce on that now,” Obi-Wan conceded.

Ventress looked over at Obi-Wan. “Have you ever thought about looking for him?” She asked softly. “Trying to do the selfless thing like you Jedi are always prone to doing?”

To her surprise, he shook his head. “No. It’s too dangerous, considering the lives at stake.” He looked over to where the twins were sleeping. Right. Luke and Leia. Without Obi-Wan, they had no one to care for them. No one to invest in their future and protect them from the Empire. She sighed softly. Stubborn Kenobi. She should have known.

“So you’re just going to leave him there?” She snapped, instantly regretting the comment. That was mean. The guilt was made even worse when Obi-Wan became visibly hurt and crestfallen. “I apologize. That was rather cruel of me.” Ventress watched Obi-Wan curl in further on himself, the guilt bleeding into the Force and engulfing him.

The stalwart ginger Jedi couldn’t help but cry. He had felt guilty this whole time about abandoning Cody. But Ventress pointing out that he had just abandoned Cody for the Empire to use him? That really weighed on his heart. “No, you’re quite right,” he agreed, stopping her before she could say more. “I did abandon him to the Empire. He’s under the control of the Emperor and there’s nothing I can do to save him, at least from here.”

Asajj, for all her knowledge of what the Separatists were doing during the war, honestly had no idea what Obi-Wan was referring to. “What do you mean?” She asked cautiously. “How does the Empire control the clones? I thought they were bred to be loyal to the Jedi.”

Obi-Wan pressed his lips together. “Anakin told me that Tup, one of his clones, shot a Jedi. When one of his ARC troopers investigated why before Tup died, he said he found a tumorous biochip implanted in Tup’s brain. According to this ARC trooper, all the clones had the chip. He was trying to warn Anakin that the Chancellor was behind it after he tried to kill him. Unfortunately, before we got real answers from ARC Trooper Fives, he was shot by Coruscant Guard.” He took a sip of his tea. “If we had listened to him, then we probably wouldn’t be in this situation.”

It was Ventress’ turn to press her lips together. “Well, what’s done is done,” she concluded. “If this chip is real, then going after him would only result in your death, like you said before.” She stood up. “I’ll go after him.”


	4. Stein um Stein

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ventress discovers a bit of information that is probably pretty vital. Just a wee bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank the lovely people of the Clone Wars Centre Discord server for helping me write these next two chapters! Couldn't have done it without you guys!!!  
> In other words. Surprise chapter!!! Sorry it's a bit short.

Ventress cursed the bright Tatooine suns for all they were worth. Blasted things were so bright. They constantly left her burnt and hiding in the shade away from their scorching rays. Her skin was pale, paler than any human, and her eyes were accustomed to a life in fog and darkness. The light gave her a headache.

But she made a promise to Obi-Wan.

So here she was in Mos Eisley, baking in the sun as she moved from cantina to cantina trying to find a ship that could take her with no questions asked. She wasn’t willing to risk her own ship, no, too dangerous. That could be traced back to her.

Bad idea when you’re trying to break someone out of Imperial slavery.

Unlike most cantinas in the Outer Rim, this one was playing the Imperial news broadcast. _Odd,_ Ventress mused to herself. _But I’ll take it. It always helps to know what your enemy is up to._ She listened idly as she scanned the patrons, sipping quietly at her drink. There was the usual there, moisture farmers, miscreants, other bounty hunters like herself. But no star pilots. She shook her head quietly, finishing her drink and slamming down the cup. Coming here was pointless, at least for today. Maybe she would have better luck tomorrow.

“Hey, care for another?” The bartender asked gruffly, the scruffy humanoid male glaring at her with an open hand. Ventress resisted the urge to glare back and give him a piece of her mind. Instead she handed the glass over, the bartender taking it and filling it with more with whatever alcohol had been in it. Whatever it was, it was probably better for stripping paint off of old spice freighters.

Ventress tuned out the droning of the broadcast, instead focusing on trying to find keywords in conversations of the patrons that would help her reach her goal. It continued to be the same mindless drivel, until something pulled at her consciousness in the Force. What was it? She reluctantly let the Force take control like Obi-Wan had been training her to do, letting it guide her. What she found was not good.

The Emperor was broadcasting live from Coruscant. Well, it was live when it was recorded. Nothing was ever truly live on Tatooine. Next to him stood a behemoth of a man in a black metal suit, the mechanical whirring of his breathing a constant distraction. She had missed the beginning of the broadcast, but she caught the important bit.

Vader was alive and wielded more power than ever. Obi-Wan had failed in his last mission from Yoda to kill him on Mustafar.

She had to get home to tell him immediately.


	5. Das Alte Leid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ventress tells Obi-Wan the news she discovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Slight mention of suicidal thoughts.  
> Here's the actual chapter for this week! It's still really short, I'm really sorry. Hopefully it's a little longer next week.

Ventress rushed home, barely taking the time to pay the bartender before bolting out the cantina and hopping onto her speeder. She rode out into the Dune Sea at breakneck speeds, speeding through in what was possibly record time for her. She breathed an internal sigh of relief when she sensed his presence inside the house, hopping off the speeder and rushing in.

Obi-Wan’s head perked up when he saw Ventress burst in through the front door, the bearded man holding Leia and smiling. “I have good news for you,” he started, sensing Ventress’ distress. The excited smile fell. “What’s wrong?” He asked cautiously, hushing Leia. She must have sensed Ventress’ emotions.

The Nightsister crossed her arms. “I have news too, but it’s not good.” She sat down at the kitchen table. “Our job just got a lot more complicated.” Obi-Wan sat across from her after he successfully managed to calm down Leia. “Vader is alive. He’s on Coruscant with the Emperor serving as his right hand man.”

How she wished she didn’t have to see the devastated look on Obi-Wan’s face. The tears forming in the corners of his eyes. The way he gripped Leia tight against him. The utter helplessness that graced his normally serene features. “I should have died on Naboo right next to my master…” He breathed. “None of this would have ever happened, then.”

She shouldn’t have slapped Obi-Wan. Not when he was carrying a baby in his arms. But his response caused such rage in her that she saw red for a second. No one, not even her rival, should ever feel like such a failure that they wished for their own death. “No. I will not have that from you, Kenobi.” Ventress felt a twinge of guilt at the feelings of hurt that rolled off of Obi-Wan. Her response had been rather harsh. “Palpatine would have found Anakin and turned him a lot sooner if Maul had killed you on Naboo. It’s because you _lived_ that the galaxy has a fighting chance against that monster.” She kneeled down to his level, resting her hands on his knees and looking up at him. “That child you hold and her brother will save us all.”

For all of Ventress’ faults, for all the times she had been betrayed and torn apart, for all the times she had been put back together in a way that made her a little more bitter, she did care. The one constant in her life during the Clone Wars had been Obi-Wan and his stubborn belief she could be turned back to the Light. It was time to return the favor of loyalty and care.

Tears rolled down Obi-Wan’s face that were gently wiped away by Ventress, the broken ginger still gripping onto Leia tightly. “You’re right… I’m sorry for being so weak…” He murmured.

Ventress sighed. This man was really impossible. Him? Weak? “You’re not weak, Obi-Wan,” she whispered to him gently. “You are one of the strongest men I know. If anyone can survive in this galaxy while raising Skywalker’s kids, it’s you. I promise, I will bring Cody back to you. Alive,” she emphasised. “Now, what was that news you wanted to tell me?” Her silvery eyes locked onto his blue-green eyes, a small smile gracing her features.

Obi-Wan gave a small smile as well, feeling the infant girl coo softly. “I know where Cody is. He’s on Kamino, training cadets.”


	6. Engel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the revelations they shared, they now have to plan. How will they get around these complications?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy, this is so short again. Work is being a pain. I hope longer chapters are in the near future! Thanks again to the Clone Wars Centre for helping with this chapter. You guys help keep me motivated. Lots of love!!!

Ventress didn’t know what to do with the information Obi-Wan had given her. Paired with the information he gave her, it complicated everything. She had been to Kamino already, but that was during a different time. What if Kamino had changed since the last time she had been there? What if there was better security? What if she was on the terminate list and she didn’t know it? What if she got captured and never returned? What would Obi-Wan do then? These thoughts swirled in her mind until they became a maelstrom as she bit her lip and looked down.

Apparently her anxieties became obvious either through the Force or through her actions (most likely both), because Obi-Wan tilted her head back up gently. “Chin up, my sweet,” he told her gently. “I doubt Vader is on Kamino.” He stood up, causing Ventress to stand up with him. “The tricky part will be removing his chip so that he doesn’t try to kill me.”

Right. The chip. How was she going to remove that before arriving back on Tatooine without getting caught? “Assuming he’ll even come willingly. How do you propose I go about doing that?” Ventress asked with an almost biting tone to her voice. The former Nightsister didn’t mean to be so harsh still, especially after just slapping the poor man, but he also did just read her anxieties like an open book. She was slightly on the defense.

Obi-Wan went to the little room that served as the nursery for the twins, setting Leia down in a little bouncer. “That is an excellent point. I would love to assume that he would come running back at the mention of returning to me once the chip is removed, but this is also Cody we’re talking about. He’ll probably hide from the guilt of almost killing me.” He sighed softly, watching the sweet, innocent face of Leia look up and gurgle at him happily. “This complicates things.”

A sarcastic snort escaped from the crossed-arms bounty hunter. “I would be surprised if it didn’t.” Ventress dropped her crossed arms, kneeling down to interact with the happy infant. “Is there someone else who can watch the twins for you, Kenobi?” She asked softly, unable to hide a smile as Leia bounced happily. The young infant was starting to develop a mop of soft brown hair that matched her warm brown eyes, reminding Ventress so much of her late mother.

The corner of Obi-Wan’s mouth twitched slightly in annoyance. He had a feeling where this was going. “Yes, but only temporarily, why?” He asked suspiciously.

Ventress stood back up, smirking slightly. “I think I know a way to convince him to come with us.” She patted the side of his face. “Come now, Kenobi. We need to get you outfitted to look like a bounty hunter.”

Obi-Wan stopped, groaning internally. “I don’t think that’s such a good ide―” He started to say before he was cut off by an obviously peeved Ventress.

She glowered at him, her lips turned downward in a disapproving frown as her silvery eyes flashed with annoyance. “Do you have any other ideas? Speak now or forever hold your peace, Kenobi.” Silence resonated from the former Jedi. “That’s what I thought. Now, get Luke and Leia. The longer we delay, the longer our enemy has to prepare for our arrival.”

Sounds of protests rose in Obi-Wan’s throat as he raised his hand to try and stop her. To sit with him and think of a better solution. He _just_ told her that if he died, then the twins wouldn’t have someone to take care of them. A thought struck him that caused him to lower his hand, though. There was a good chance that Obi-Wan could die at the market, or even here in this hut. But if he left the twins in the care of someone, even if it was temporary, then there was the possibility that they had at least a chance at life. The former Jedi sighed softly, resigning himself to his fate as he ran a hand down his face. “Alright. I’ll go,” he conceded. “Just let me get the twins together.”

A wide smirk graced the full black lips of Ventress as she looked back at him, a small chuckle filling the room. “That’s what I thought.”


	7. Führe Mich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan and Ventress leave the twins with their babysitters and get supplies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter that's actually somewhat long, what??? I know, craziness. A special thanks to the Clone Wars Centre for helping me choose the colors of Obi-Wan's armor. This story wouldn't be the same without y'all's input!!!

The twins were swaddled and hidden under Obi-Wan’s voluminous Jedi cloak as the pair rode their eopies quietly. The last thing the babysitters needed were cranky, sunburnt babies. Obi-Wan had a feeling he would never hear the end of it if he let the twin infants get burnt. Ventress rode quietly behind him, but he could feel her roiling annoyance at the weather. She was currently enveloped in a loaner cloak from Obi-Wan, the normally pale skin of Ventress an angry pink from the suns. It would be amusing if it weren’t for the fact that he had the sneaking suspicion Ventress would run him through with her lightsaber if he mentioned the state of her skin.

Obi-Wan felt the twins shift against his chest, causing the Jedi to look down and check on the infants. They were still fast asleep, shifting to get comfortable against each other. He would never admit it out loud, but the idea of leaving the innocents with anyone pained him. What if something happened to him while he was gone? What if something happened to them while he was gone? It seemed they sensed his anxieties, because they shifted around again. Obi-Wan quickly shoved his worries to the side and decided to focus on navigating.

Silence permeated the entirety of the ride (thankfully). Ventress decided to stay on her eopie off to the side when the quartet arrived at their destination. The isolated moisture farm was the only landmark in the sea of sand, the young couple grudgingly taking in the twins. The grumpy bounty hunter couldn’t hear much, but she did hear snippets. It seemed Anakin’s mother had married this man’s father, making him the step-brother of the Jedi turned Sith. And given the standoffish attitude this Owen Lars had towards Obi-Wan, it also seemed he didn’t take too kindly to having to care for his step-brother’s children. She sensed Obi-Wan’s anxieties as he climbed back onto his eopie, the pair riding off towards town.

It was Ventress, still wrapped in the brown cloak that matched Obi-Wan’s, who broke the silence first. “They’ll be fine,” she told him reassuringly. “I didn’t sense any ill will towards the twins.” She heard Obi-Wan sigh and could just see him open his mouth in protest in her mind’s eye. “What you should be worried about is yourself,” she pointed out. “You still have to pose as a bounty hunter.”

She felt Obi-Wan’s protests die down as he switched to all business. “You’re right,” he conceded. “I believe I still have some Mandalorian armor. All we would need is to repaint it.” He felt Ventress’ irritation rise at his comment. “Before you say anything, I was going to tell you we only needed paint.”

Apparently that wasn’t enough to save him. “How did you manage to get your hands on Mandalorian armor?” She asked calmly. “I thought the Jedi had a war with the Mandalorians and were still on bad terms.”

To say Obi-Wan was anxious was an understatement, and if Ventress hadn’t been such an angry pink color, she would have laughed. “We did. The Mandalorians have put aside their grievances, for the most part,” he amended. “The only ones who still hold a grudge are the Death Watch.” He didn’t need to look at Ventress to know she was glaring at him.

Ventress’ silvery eyes were currently trying to bore holes in the side of the evasive Jedi. “That doesn’t tell me how you managed to get a hold of it,” she hissed out. The suns were only getting hotter and it was not helping her temper. She already longed for the relative coolness of the shade inside Obi-Wan’s hut.

Obi-Wan stayed silent, trying to decide how to properly word his next sentences. He eventually sighed. “Before the Siege of Mandalore, the Duchess of Mandalore got captured by Maul and the Death Watch. I snuck my way onto Mandalore and disguised myself as a member of Death Watch. I kept the armor after I returned to Coruscant,” he ended lamely. The pain was still too fresh, too raw to go into detail. Not so soon after losing Anakin on top of everything.

Luckily for Obi-Wan, Ventress read in between the lines. “Lucky you,” she told him dryly. “We should have taken a speeder,” she told him snappishly. “We’re investing in one.”

For the first time the entire ride, a small smile cracked through the emotionless exterior of the worn Jedi. He chuckled softly to himself. “As you wish,” he told her teasingly.

The rest of the ride continued on in amicable silence, the pair reaching Anchorhead in a timely fashion. Obi-Wan breathed an internal sigh of relief at the lack of stormtroopers, thanking the Force for the Empire’s oversight of this backwater planet. At least for now. It wasn’t long before a hardware store that looked like it sold paint for ships was found, the pair sliding off their eopies. They walked in together, still wrapped in the cloaks, but with their hoods down.

A blue Twi’lek stood on the inside of the shop, raising his head when he heard the patrons walk in. “ _Chut chut_ ,” he greeted in Huttese. “ _Uba naga bedwana mo dwana_?” Obi-Wan silently cursed himself for not practicing Huttese more with Anakin. It would have proved useful right now.

Ventress stepped forward, much to Obi-Wan’s surprise. “ _Jee-jee naga bedwana_ ,” she responded smoothly in the same language. “Do you have paint?” She asked, Obi-Wan standing next to her quietly.

The Twi’lek raised an eyebrow, eventually lowering it. “We should,” he got out in halting Basic. “What colors are you looking for?” His voice was heavily accented, Obi-Wan immediately recognizing the sound of someone who spoke Ryl.

Obi-Wan immediately felt more in his element at the idea of speaking Ryl. “ _Passiki_ ,” he told the Twi’lek smoothly. “ _Y ven_.” The Twi’lek perked up instantly at the sound of his native language, the man scurrying off and returning with two cans of paint. “ _Arni’soyacho_ ,” Obi-Wan told him politely when he handed the paint over.

“ _Koahiko_ ,” came the immediate response as Obi-Wan reached for his credits before realizing it was Tatooine. They don’t take Republic credits.

The Republic was gone.

Ventress sighed internally before reaching for her own currencies and paying the Twi’lek. Obi-Wan walked outside with her quietly, clutching the paint like it would run away if he let it. Ventress let it slide. The last thing she needed was Obi-Wan breaking down on her.

It was another quiet ride back to the hut so Obi-Wan could paint his armor. The suns were starting to set by the time they reached the hut, the worn out Jedi immediately setting to work. Ventress took it upon herself to make dinner, the ginger too absorbed into his painting to even think about eating.

Obi-Wan worked through most of the night, barely snatching a couple hours of sleep. Not that Ventress would really call what he did sleep, she was completely sure that he only meditated for a couple hours before he went back to work. By the time the bounty hunter awoke, pieces of the durasteel armor were strewn across the hut to dry. Obi-Wan was quietly sipping tea as he studied one of the golden pauldrons in his hand. There was a silvery design painted on it that Ventress didn’t recognize, but Obi-Wan seemed to be studying it intently. He seemed to sense her presence, because he looked up when she entered the dining area. “Good morning,” he told her gently. “I’m sorry about last night.”

Ventress raised an eyebrow at him, going to make caf and wake up. “Sorry for what, Kenobi?” She asked, knowing exactly what he was referring to. She didn’t need his melodramatics today, she needed him to remain focused on the mission on hand.

The Jedi went back to his tea and studying. “Never mind,” he told her quietly before finishing the tea. “The armor should be dry now,” he said, changing the subject. “Let’s make sure it still fits,” he joked quietly. He walked off, collecting the pieces before retreating into his room to change. When he returned, he was completely armored up. It was silver for the most part, but accented with GAR command gold on the knees and legs. One pauldron had the design, but the other was blank. “Well, it’s certainly a little snug,” he commented before taking the completely silver bucket off. “It’ll do the job, though.”

Ventress’ trained bounty hunter eyes looked over the armor as she sipped at her caf. “Not with that attitude,” she teased him. “You need to learn to act the part.” She continued to sip at her caf.

Obi-Wan chuckled softly, sitting down at the table with her. “Well, I’m just glad I have you to teach me, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Chut chut: Huttese, greeting  
> Uba naga bedwana mo dwana?: Huttese, are you buying or selling?  
> Jee-jee naga bedwana: Huttese, we are buying  
> Passiki y ven: Ryl, gold and silver  
> Note: I could not find an official word for and in Ryl, so I made a word. XD Use at your own risk.


	8. Herzeleid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things hadn't changed much, but the person changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is... Immeasurably late and I apologize. This is probably going to be one of the last chapters for the next two months, sadly. Internet access is about to disappear. The good news is, I will be using those two months to try and write as much as possible.

Kamino hadn’t changed much since the last time Cody had left. It still stormed, it was still an ocean planet, and the longnecks still irritated him. It had seemed that even with the change in command, Kamino was always destined to be miserable.

 _That’s just kriffing fantastic_ , Cody thought sarcastically to himself. _That’s exactly what I need after losing the [traitor]._ The Marshall Commander shook his head, trying to ignore the blinding pain that lanced from behind his eyes. Now was not the time to focus on that. There were cadets to be trained and there was paperwork to complete, even if the day’s work was done. One of the few luxuries of being an officer, clone or not, meant private quarters. Even if the nat-borns tended to sneer and look down upon him that someone like Cody could ever progress so far above them as a _clone_. The sparse white, well, everything only made the headache worse, however. Cody resisted slamming down his bucket as he entered his personal quarters and sank down to the cot. He held his head in his hands, the blinding pain becoming a dull throbbing. Eventually he stood up, removing the rest of his armor and sinking down into his cot. The pain was only slightly better when he closed his eyes.

Maybe he would finally get some sleep tonight.

Sleep was fitful at best. The constant headaches did nothing to help him feel well rested at all. Neither did the memories. Cody could almost pretend that his [traitor] was beside him once again. That he hadn’t [done his duty to the Empire] or [eliminated the enemy].

His favorite was a memory of them just talking about an unknown topic and laughing. Cody had caught someone taking a holovid of the interaction and chased them down. Somehow the video still ended up circulating around the 212th and 501st, the [traitor] eventually getting his hands on it and keeping it. His chuckle sounded warm as freshly dried cloth and as rich as any Senator when he watched it, those captivating bright blue eyes flashing with familiar mischief.

And they thought [Lord Vader] was a problem during the war. Compared to his [traitor], [Lord Vader] was a small Loth cat that ran around and gave everyone gray hair.

That didn’t stop Cody from admiring the man every time sunlight hit his normally ginger hair. It looked like glowing fire every time, bright and raging against the atrocities of the war being waged.

What Cody wouldn’t give just to see him again.

Inside of his mind, he screamed.

~~~~~

Morning didn’t come soon enough. Cody slowly sat up, his internal clock waking him up right at the time necessary to get ready. He groaned softly, rubbing his eyes and stretching out his sore joints. If he didn’t know any better, he would say that he was getting older faster than he should be. But the clone definitely didn’t remember it being this bad last night as he cracked his neck. Not that visiting the medic was an option with so much work to be done.

Getting ready was slower going than the morning before. Thoughts of his [traitor] haunted his mind along with the headache. It was getting to be too much. Cody was on a downward spiral and he knew he would crash soon.

But it would not be this day, he promised himself as he placed the bucket he had almost tossed to the side the night before on his head. Not when there was still work to be done.

There was always work to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone catch the Lord of the Rings reference? XD


	9. Diamant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody has a medical appointment. What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that took way too long to write for what little content I managed to get down.  
> I really hate work sometimes.

“Commander Cody,” the natborn officer’s voice floated into his ears along with the sound of the muted thunder. “It says here you’re scheduled for a medical appointment. You need to report to medical immediately so you can report back to training.”

Cody, in his half-asleep stupor (the memories of his [traitor] kept him up late last night), turned around and saluted the natborn. The sterile Kaminoan air burned his nostrils through his bucket, the filters not viewing the offending smell as a danger.

Well, it really wasn’t, but it _certainly_ was an affront to his sense of smell. At least it disguised the smell of bantha shit that rolled off of the natborns and longnecks that ran the damn place. “Roger that, I’ll report now.” He smartly marched off, finding the medbay with practiced ease. It hadn’t moved once in his all too short lifespan.

The medbay was… Eerily quiet when he entered. The longneck medic that would be presiding over this supposed last minute appointment was nowhere to be found. “Great time to not have a _shabla_ ―” He grumbled before his words choked. Cody couldn’t say it. _He couldn’t kriffing say [traitor]._ His name is [traitor]. [Traitor]. _It’s [traitor]_ , he screamed to himself.

It was the last thing he remembered before the blackness of forced unconsciousness.

The strange thing about being knocked unconscious. You don’t even have time to dream. Your brain functions are so silent you are completely unaware of anything around you. It’s like everything is muted and the passage of time becomes expedited exponentially compared to normal sleep.

Cody didn’t have the time to feel his usual guilt that haunted his dreams and memories.

He did have the time to feel the massive pounding headache when he awoke inside of an unfamiliar starship travelling through hyperspace.

The clone commander groaned as he sat up in the messy bunk, holding his head from the pain. What little hair he had left was gone, shaven away to the scalp, and there was a bandage at his temple. _That wasn’t there before_ , Cody thought to himself.

A bearded man sat next to his bunk, ginger hair mussed with sleep as he sat in the chair. He wore silver and GAR command gold Mandalorian armor, a familiar mark on his pauldron. Cody’s facial scar and armor markings. The knowledge hit him like a beam of durasteel straight to his chest as the man woke up and looked at him, bright blue eyes still clouded from sleep blinking awake and meeting his confused and rather terrified warm brown eyes.

The man smiled in a way that could only be described as loving and positively relieved, the man standing up. “Cody, you’re awake. How do you feel?” He asked lovingly, a warmth to his words that Cody couldn’t understand _why_ they were there. “Cody?” The man asked, a growing concern filling his rather handsome features.

Cody couldn’t help but blink, trying desperately to remember _who exactly this man was to him, why did he know his name―_ He eventually found his voice, the words coming out as a quiet croak from lack of use. “Who… Who are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Shabla: screwed up (impolite Mando'a)


	10. Ausländer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan has to come to grips with what happened.  
> Now's as good as any time to start over, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is really late and really short. I apologize, life kept getting in the way. Right as worked calmed down, my personal life reared its head and disrupted things. XD Hope y'all enjoy.

Well, that happened. Obi-Wan was in complete and utter shock. He stared at the viewport of the ship as Ventress flew in respectful silence, trying to gather his thoughts. They were as chaotic as the Maelstrom, however, so it made it about as difficult as herding Loth cats. The only thought he could hold onto was a single word, resounding in the cacophony.

“Why…” He whispered out, crying silently as his words fell onto sympathetic ears. “How could this happen…”

Ventress couldn’t help but to look away from the blues and whites of hyperspace, resting a hand on his shoulder. “I wish I could tell you, Kenobi.” She looked back at the viewport so she could fly, sighing softly. “You risked a lot to save his skin. Hopefully he remembers.” She stood up, walking to the back of the ship. “Please take over for a little, I need to use the ’fresher,” she called back to Obi-Wan, the Jedi sighing softly and sitting in the pilot’s chair.

There was the sound of someone shifting around in the back, a soft male groan resounding into the cockpit. Obi-Wan kept his attention on the viewport, feeling the prickling of tears and starting again as his eyes welled up with water like the clouds on Kamino. When he told Anakin all those years ago that he was built for infinite sadness, he never imagined it would also include this.

A body sat in the copilot’s chair, warmth radiating off it. Contradicting the cold of space. Contradicting the pain in his heart with its familiarity.

A soft breath was drawn before soft words were spoken, the roughness of a soldier apparent even with the volume. “The woman tells me we knew each other in the Clone Wars,” he started. “That you were my general.”

Obi-Wan’s next breath was more of a sharp intake. “She’s correct. But I’m no longer your general, Cody. I’m just Ben.” He wanted to tell Cody his true name, but… Best not.

“Ben,” Cody repeated. A small smile graced his lips, his warm eyes meeting the pained eyes of the man in front of him. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ben.”

“Likewise, Cody.”


	11. Morgensterne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan still has to struggle with the repercussions of Cody's amnesia. But maybe things won't be as hard as he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy, it's a little bit longer! Hopefully I get decently long chapters out in the near future.

The rest of the trip was quiet once Ventress returned to the cockpit. Cody took his leave and returned to his bed, wanting to let the two pilots talk.

Obi-Wan wasn’t in much of a talking mood. He just wanted to pick up Luke and Leia and go home. Apparently Ventress sensed that, considering she stayed quiet too until her ship landed.

“Welcome back,” she told Obi-Wan dryly after the ship powered down. Luckily, the twin suns were still high in the sky, constantly pounding the surrounding sand with their rays. It was undoubtedly an uncomfortably hot day. Possibly the hottest day of the standard year, judging by the way the horizon was distorted by the heat rising more than usual.

Obi-Wan sighed softly. “Let’s just grab Luke and Leia and head home…” He murmured, standing from the copilot’s seat and moving to the back of the ship, where Cody was already ready to leave and standing by the exit. He had borrowed some clothes from Obi-Wan, draped in the local’s choice of long robes of brown and cream. A wry smile was on his face as the downtrodden Jedi walked over to him, still donning the silver and gold armor. “Cody,” Obi-Wan greeted. “How are you today?”

Cody chuckled softly, resisting the urge to lean on the bulkhead. Military bearing wasn’t something that went away easily. “Curious, sir. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Tatooine.” A soft smile that wasn’t there during the war graced his hardened features, his usual tanned skin much paler than usual.

“Please, don’t call me sir. Those days are behind me,” Obi-Wan quickly requested. “We don’t need people knowing.” He fiddled awkwardly with his helmet, the piece of equipment hanging by his side. The Jedi eventually clipped the helmet to his belt, crossing his arms and stroking his thick ginger beard.

The Marshal Commander’s face came to a slight smirk, Obi-Wan sensing the chuckle rising in him. “Of course, how could I forget, Ben.” The hatch leading to the oppressive heat opened, the pair blinking at the blinding sunlight. Muted footsteps preceded the arrival of the Dathomirian bounty hunter, her signature scowl directed at the suns.

“Well?” She asked sharply. “Are we going or not?” Ventress didn’t even wait for an answer, walking out of the ship and walking towards the Lars homestead.

Cody and Obi-Wan looked at each other, shrugging and following close behind. The Skywalker twins awaited them.


	12. Was Ich Liebe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody didn't know what to expect of Tatooine. But it seems like he would be getting a little more than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahaha, this is so late. XD Happy New Year! I apologize, this won't be my best installment. I tried. ^-^;

Tatooine reminded Cody of Kamino as the trio walked through the oppressive heat of the desert, in a weird way. It was just as desolate as the ocean planet, with the moisture farm settlements and ports of Tatooine occasionally cropping up like the stilted cities of Kamino. And as far as he could tell, Tatooine had the same weather year-round, much like Kamino.

Now, if only the heat wasn’t so oppressive.

Ben was very quiet while they walked to the settlement. It seemed he was contemplating something, but Cody couldn’t be sure. His clear blue eyes that matched the sky above them were glazed over, a slight darkness to them that swam just below the surface. His ginger beard and hair were starting to turn gray with age and stress and it matched the exhaustion that was painted all over his body. Cody knew he couldn’t hide it even if he tried.

Two people stood outside the moisture settlement the unlikely trio approached, the woman and man each holding a bundle of cloth. Cody could only assume that they were babies from the way they were being held, an instant feeling of dread filling his body. How was he supposed to help take care of innocents after everything he had done?

“Cody,” Ben’s soft reassuring voice reached the former trooper’s ears. “Are you okay?” He asked as he stopped walking. “I sense that you’re uneasy.” The visible darkness in Ben’s eyes disappeared momentarily as concern flooded his eyes. If Cody squinted, he could almost see tears welling up.

It took all of Cody’s military training and strength to not wretch his distressed filled warm brown eyes away from Ben’s concerned baby blues. “Are you sure it’s okay for me to be around infants? I don’t know what else the Empire might have left in my head, si―Ben,” he quickly corrected himself. “I don’t want to accidentally hurt them.”

The concern flew away from Ben’s eyes in an instant at those words, an immediate compulsory need to take care of the broken man in front of him taking over. “We removed the chip from your head, Cody. And if there is anything else we missed, we’ll cross that bridge when we get there. Asajj will be here to help too. Now come,” he beckoned the man in front of him to follow. “Meet Luke and Leia.” Well, it’s not like he needed more of an invitation. Cody decided to follow the former Jedi, despite his still-lingering misgivings. He may not have been Force sensitive, but the bounty hunter that Ben traveled with gave him very stern, no-nonsense vibes. She wasn’t one to feed people bantha shit. He could appreciate that.

The man in front of Cody glared at him slightly, a frown as he walked up to the pair behind Ben. “So, this is what warranted leaving the twins with us,” he demanded flatly. “The rescue of someone else from your war?” He held the swaddled infant close to him. “How do I know you’ll be able to properly care for them in the future if you keep rescuing strays?”

Ben sighed softly, the sound really only audible to Cody due to how close behind him he was as he moved to Ben’s side. It didn’t take much to hear the frustration Ben was biting back, but when he spoke again, his words were as smooth as fine Corellian brandy. “Owen, this is Cody. I would appreciate it if you didn’t call him a stray.” He asked politely, but the venom was there. One just had to listen between the thin veneer of learned control. “He’s going to help raise the twins.”

The woman and Owen looked at each other before Owen sighed in resignation, the pair handing the swaddled bundles of sleeping joy to Cody and Ben. “Fine. But don’t expect help in the future. They shouldn’t be getting tangled into your shenanigans in the first place. I might just keep them if I hear about them getting into your war.”

Before anyone else could get a word in edgewise, the bounty hunter (Cody believed he had heard Ben call her Asajj) interjected sharply.

“Oh, don’t worry. Cody alone could protect them much better than the two of you ever could.” Cody looked at her in surprise as he took one of the bundles, memories of holding his infant brothers flooding back. “Since that seems to be such a high priority to you.” The pale, clearly irritated woman turned around quickly, stalking back to the ship. “Come, Kenobi. We’re going.”

Ben and Cody looked at each other, holding the twins, a shared look of determination in both their eyes for a small moment before following Asajj.

There were twins to take care of.


End file.
